That new girl
by Miranda-Black-Cullen
Summary: The guy that everyone wants and nobody gets, Edward Cullen, starts to notice the new girl Bella Swan, who's shy and beautiful. She doesn't seem to notice Edward's affection. Will she ever return his love? Or Ask him to get a life? All Human. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The cute and shy Edward Cullen is the subject of lifelong crushes of every sane girl growing up in Forks, WA. He's never accepted a date, and never had any interest in any of the girls in his school. Everyone figured that he'd never come around, so who's have thought that the clumsy, smart, glasses-wearing, book-reading, innocent Bella Swan would be the one he'd fall for?

Bella Swan lived in Phoenix all her life, and never had a boyfriend or any close friends. She spent all her time with books, whether reading classics, like her favorite Romeo and Juliet, or at her part time job at the local library. She was known as the smart girl at school. At Forks she expects nothing to be different, so it's a surprise when the emerald-eyed-bronze-haired boy seems interested in her. She puts it off as friendliness, but soon she notices that things between her and Edward always are a little **too** friendly.

**A/N-- Just a little teaser. If I get four reviews I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise, I'm done writing fan-fiction no one ever likes what I write, so I'll just stop, easy enough.**


	2. Doe

**A/N. This is going to {hopefully} be in all Edwards point of view, it prob going to be hard for me to write though. This is OOC**

Chapter One: Doe's eyes

Everyone's been talking about Isabella Marie Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. They are excided because apparently she is the most beautiful girl to ever set foot in Forks, WA. The guys are talking about how the remember her looking in a swimsuit, while the girls are talking about how sweet and shy she is.

I have no opinion about her coming, I didn't move to Forks with my parents until after she left to live in Phoenix with mother. From what I hear her mother and father split before she was born and she lived with Chief Swan until she was thirteen when her mother got remarried and could afford to support her.

Before school Jasper, Emmett, and I waited with the rest of the student body for her to arrive. I personally saw no reason for this gathering, we'd all see her sometime in the day anyways, but according to Jasper I haven't fully appreciated Forks until I see the **amazing** Isabella.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting a red Aston Martin DBS pulled in the parking lot. Did I mention that her mother married Arizona's wealthiest man, Phil King? The Aston Martin pulled into an open parking space and the most amazing girl I've ever laid my eyes on stepped out.

_**Isabella Swan**_

She was wearing a thigh-length red half sleeve dress over black skinny jeans with a pair of black ballet flats, black clutch, and a real-silver chain necklace. Her ash brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun and she looked very uncomfortable.

It made no sense for someone so beautiful to be shy, but I could see she was not enjoying the attention.

Emmett and Jasper walked up to her and I followed, only so I could get a closer view of the angel.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled pulling her into one of his steal-gripped hugs.

She laughed, a bell-like sound that just **made** me join in.

"Em, get off me, I can't breathe!" She shouted and he set her down. They were like brother and sister although they were technically cousins, Charlie had raised Emmett and Bella in the same house after both of Emmett's parent died in a car crash. They even looked like siblings, both with curly ash brown hair and chocolate brown hair, although Bella's looked more like melting chocolate and they had that irresistible glow. They only saw each other for summer vacations after Bella moved.

"Bella you look different" He said, it was impossible to tell if it was an insult or a compliment.

"Alice and Rosalie got to me," She said shrugging. "I figured it was the least I could do since I was ditching them to come live with you and Charlie. Anyways, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure. This is Jasper Hale" Emmett said nodding towards Jasper.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella" Jasper said politely with his southern accent.

"The pleasure is mine and just Bella if you don't remind."

Jasper nodded.

"And this is Edward Masen-Cullen" Emmett said.

Bella looked at me for the first time, her gaze locking with my own. She has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes, wide and deep, like does eyes. We stood there staring; gazing may be a better word; into each others eyes until someone, probably Emmett, cleared his throat.

Smiling she said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Emmett talks about you two all the time in our phone calls and letters"

"What class do you have first period Bella?" I asked

"Biology" The exact answer I was praying for.

The bell rang then, and she turned to walk off.

"I'll walk with you Bella, I'm in Biology as well."

And with that I walked to class with the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

**A/N: This was surprisingly easy to write, I was expecting it to be difficult. Don't worry; I know neither of them seemed shy. Bella is more outgoing around Emmett and she was excided to finally see him again and to meet his amazing friends. Edward's not shy because he is really good friends ****with**** Jasper and Emmett, so he had no reason to be shy. This took nine pages on word and I don't know how long it took to write. I listened to a lot of music while writing this. This is all human btw. And Rose and Alice come in later in the story, so don't kill me. **


End file.
